


The Miserable Hat

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Fun times for the reggies, Gen, Humor, Stealing, just not laica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The hat is a special accessory to Laica, and he doesn’t approve when Izanami spends her free time trying to steal it.





	The Miserable Hat

**Author's Note:**

> If Laica’s hat was sentient, it would probably be like ‘fuck this life’ and throws itself into the fire. This piece is a sad attempt at humor and maybe crack involved? Who knows, I need my giggles for my Sunday night. 
> 
> And I wonder if Kamui and Quinn are even shippable because why the hell not? But almost everyone dies too fast before I can even process they’re dead and think of neat/silly stuff.

The hat is a special accessory to Laica, and he doesn’t approve when Izanami spends her free time trying to steal it. The rest of the reggies don’t seem to mind whenever they hear her laughter down the halls, some catching her skipping or riding on her skateboard through the long winding paths of the airship, her hair and dress flowing like an angelic creature out of her cage.

Freedom is her calling, so she breezes by wherever her skateboard takes her.

Most of the reggies are mostly entertained by all of this, but Laica finds it infuriating that he has to deal with this “child” on a day-to-day basis. It hasn’t been like this for him, but nowadays Izanami decides to tease the hell out of him.

Laica always tries his best to keep himself contained, careful not to let the anger slip past his lips. He keeps his composure steady, and the anger will subside when he doesn’t think about his lack of a hat. It’s strange not wearing it, almost as if he feels exposed when there’s no weight above him.

After all, it’s his hat which no one can relate. It has been his companion since growing up. It’s an added sophistication to his handsome self and a sense of suave he likes very much every time he looks in the mirror. He doesn’t expect anyone to understand, certainly not Izanami.

This is probably Izanami’s fifth time during the week she has stolen his it. Twice in the bedroom before he learns to lock his door with a newly installed code and three during any time of day. Izanami isn’t picky with her timings, she steals as she pleases.

And now, Laica finds himself in the same position. The hat is gone.

Kamui erupts into a full of laughter, finding such joy to watch Izanami play around with the stoic man.

“Laica is way too serious! Look at him, he never has any fun, especially not with us. Oh no. He’s so _boring_.”

“Don’t forget he provides you with your drug, he’ll take it away if you’re not careful,” Minatsuki mentions to Kamui, watching Laica watching Izanami flinging his hat in the air and wearing it on herself.

“Oh poo,” Kamui deflates. “What a bummer.” He walks over to Yuna instead and pokes her shoulder. “Hey, hey. How about we make a bet?”

“A bet?” Yuna scoffs.

“Sure. If I win, how about I’ll take a portion of your hair for myself?” Kamui touches the shade of pink, curling the strands between his index and thumb in an intimate way, but he starts screeching in pain as Yuna strikes, clutching his index and bends it back with a resounding snap.

Yuna smirks as Kamui pulls away. He cries out while holding his index finger together.

“You bitch!” Kamui practically seethes at her.

“Idiot,” Yuna spits out, and Kamui sends his most intensive glare like a thousand suns. But the girl cares not for his health.

“Nicely done,” Minatsuki compliments.

“Fuck you, cracker!” Kamui bites back and positions his finger back in one place.

Laica finds it all very amusing, listening to the event unfolding, but as Izanami giggles, his attention from Yuna shifts and on Izanami. He won’t let her out of his sight.

“You know, I do love this small family of ours,” Izanami admits as she springs forward on her board and around Laica in a full circle, his hat still remains on top of her head. “Say… Why don’t we head down to the park today? The weather’s nice and warm. Our headquarters can be a bit dull, you know? There’s not much to do.”

“You’re more than welcome to take yourself out,” Laica responds.

“But it won’t be as fun without you guys!” Izanami throws a look at Kamui’s pitiful state and sighs out loud. “Except Kamui, he can go chill with Quinn. They can swap saliva all they want whenever.”

“I’m waiting for you to return my hat first,” Laica has been standing for more than ten minutes. “And if you do, maybe we’ll take a stroll through the park. Grab ice cream for everyone. Certainly a favorite of yours if I’m not mistake.”

“Oh, ice cream sounds heavenly.” Izanami smiles and stops her board. “You know, it’s only a hat. You probably have plenty of spares lying around, too. What’s so special about this one?” She takes the hat off her head and holds it by the rim, angling it in different ways, so she can uncover a secret as to what makes it so special to Laica.

Laica prefers not to explain himself. A hat is a hat, it’s as simple as that. What belongs to him, belongs to him only.

“Return it and you’ll be rewarded immensely.”

Izanami thinks long and hard about it, rubbing her chin in thought. Laica knows it’s bullshit, already knowing she’s doing it on purpose to draw the conversation out. Instead of waiting with his endless patience buried inside him, enough is enough. He extends his arm out and makes an attempt to retrieve his property.

“Whoopsies!” Izanami jumps back, the skateboard takes her away while she spins the hat on her finger. “Almost got me there! Don’t worry, I’ll hang onto this a while longer.” She wears it before saluting Laica and bows.

“Bye bye!” She makes a quick getaway.

Laica won’t accept this as defeat because it’s not. He feels this rising emotion he hasn’t felt in a long time. Somewhere deep inside, the urge to fight swallows him completely. His hand shifts into a tight fist while the other emerges a hidden dagger from his back pocket.

“Oh boy.”

“He’s gonna snap, right? Am I right? Pretty please!”

“Laica, we have money to purchase a new one for you.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“I don’t get it, sis.”

“Me neither.”

“This is stupid.”

The voices are like static to Laica now. Every sound starts to fade in the background. What matters now is finding Izanami. Give a little lesson she won’t forget.  
  
“I’ll be back soon,” Laica states and makes his way out of the room, his patience wears thin with every second passing while the others know Izanami’s time of mischief is coming to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
